


Thermal Equilibrium

by LiaBlackPandora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaBlackPandora/pseuds/LiaBlackPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer and Akaashi, the perpetually cold male, has his heater on. Bokuto, whom is the very personification of a furnace, complains of the sweltering heat. They are about to find out just how well they suit each other. One is cold, and the other hot; and together they reach thermal equilibrium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermal Equilibrium

**Author's Note:**

> So erm yey! GO BOKUTO x AKAASHI!! They're so cute together ermahlord. Also, this isn't proof-read or anything, so please do forgive any mistakes! ^^ Without further ado, let us begin reading this extremely short drabble!

“Akaashi… Turn of the heater! It’s too hot, and it’s summer.” Bokuto whined, lazily fanning himself.

“It’s cold.” The black haired male said apathetically.

“Akaashi…” The dual-color haired male cried out, causing the setter to look at the childish male and sigh.

“I’m cold though.”

The next thing the Akaashi knew was that he was being embraced by Bokuto. The spiker was warm and the heat was being transferred onto the colder male.

“Uwah, you’re really cold Akaashi~” Bokuto exclaimed in delight, affectionately rubbing his cheek against the shorter male to emphasize his point.

“You’re really warm.” The younger male remarked, snuggling into his boyfriend’s arms. “My lips are cold. Heat them up?” He asked with a blank expression, contrasting deeply with the developing red flushing Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Of course.”

And he tilted Akaashi’s head before warming his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it's extremely short. I should have another Bokuto x Akaashi drabble up soon. It'll be up either tomorrow or two days later! After that drabble, I'll probably take a break from posting anything. I'm focusing on my multi-chaptered TsukiKage fiction so haha~ That might take a while to be published seeing as how I'm still stuck on the second chapter... ; - ; Maybe I'll just end it at chapter two lmao.


End file.
